Glad to see you well
by MeKaRy
Summary: -"Perdóname... por no estar contigo." decía su voz, pero el otro parecía no escucharlo, dispuesto a dar fin con todo su sufrir." -Angstshipping, inspirado con "The Noose" de A Perfect Circle y un dibujo de un amigo. Adelante, lean y comenten.


**Título: "Glad to see you well"**

**Autor**: **MeKaRy † **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Anime. **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster._

**Género**: Tragedia, Espiritual, Romance.

**Rated: K+ **

**Avisos**: Yaoi/shonen-ai, suicide, self/hurt, dead.

**Personajes Principales**: _Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura. _

**Pairing**: _Angstshipping._

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Aaay! Soy feliz! Al fin me salió un one-shot! Esta vez lo anoté primero en mi cuadernos y me tomó como 16 paginas! We, ni en la escuela escribo tanto! Fue record! Estoy feliz por eso! Kyay! Oh, si, sorry por el retraso de **"NoR"**, pero ya trabajo en el cap 4. Es que no podía dejar pasar este shot!

Pasando de lleno al fic, es drama, trata temas de muerte y suicidio, self/hurt y abuso. Así que aquello sensible de emociones, por favor, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Sin más, disfruten los frutos que mi extraña mente maquina en horas de viaje mientras oía la canción de **"The Noose" **de _A Perfect Circle_ y el dibujo de un amigo me venía a la mente.

* * *

"_**Glad to see you well"**_

La tarde comenzaba a caer en la ciudad.

El interior de una modesta casa se bañaba de cálidos tonos amarillos y naranjas, dando una atmosfera tranquila y acogedora.

En uno de los pasillos la silueta de un joven se movía a pasos lentos, sin hacer el menor ruido al pisar sobre las gastadas maderas que cubrían el piso. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una puerta al fondo, tras la cual había unas escaleras que conducían al ático.

Con los mismos pasos lentes subió la escalinata hasta el final. El ático no era más que una extensa habitación, con montones de cajas empolvadas a los costados, cables y algunas tuberías gastadas regadas por el piso cubierto por una notable capa de polvo. A un extremo de la habitación había un par de ventanas desprovistas de cortinas, por las que los últimos rayos de luz solar se filtraban y hacían flotar ligeras partículas de polvo y motas de pelusa.

La silueta del joven se mantenía cerca de la puerta por la que había ingresado, sólo observando el interior sin hacerlo realmente, hasta que su mirada se detuvo junto a uno de los soportes. Casi oculto entre una pila de cajas estaba la silueta de otro joven, sentado en el polvoriento piso y con las piernas flexionadas a la altura de su pecho, abrazando las mismas con sus delgados brazos y ocultando su rostro entre estas y su cabello. Los estrechos hombros de aquel joven parecían temblar ligeramente, mientras sus uñas se clavaban con cierta desesperación sobre la lastimada piel nívea.

Ligeros sollozos de tristeza se escuchaban provenir de entre esos mal vendados brazos.

—Me alegro de verte, Ryou. –dijo el joven de pie, adentrándose al ático. —Veo que estas mejor. –murmuró una vez sus pasos lo dejaron frente al otro joven, al lado opuesto de la habitación, recargando su espalda contra el muro.

El mencionado Ryou permaneció en su misma posición, sin escuchar ni ponerle atención al otro.

—Veo que tus cortadas han cerrado. Me alegro. –volvió a decir con voz tranquila y una sonrisa melancólica. Sus ojos fijos en los brazos lastimados del peliblanco.

Los delgados brazos mostraban una serie de cortadas horizontales, más de veinte en cada brazo; algunas bastante profundas sin llegar a ser mortales, otras a penas había cortado la piel pero habían dejado una marcada cicatriz. Las vendas no las cubrían por completo, y estas mismas lucían como si recién hubieran sido removidas y luego intentado volver a ponerlas en su lugar. Mostrando algunas de las cicatrices aún abiertas y con ligeras gotas de sangre manando de ellas.

Ryou pareció escucharlo, levantando lentamente la cabeza, pero sin mirarlo.

Sus grandes ojos caoba se veían cansados y claramente irritados, clara muestra de un llanto que no había cesado hasta hacía al menos unos minutos antes de que él llegara a ese lugar.

Apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas, levantó una de sus manos, en la que traía una fotografía arrugada y maltrecha. Mirándola fijamente un momento, volvió a sentir una presión estrujarle el corazón, mientras sus ojos, antes llenos de vida, intentaban derramar más lágrimas de amargura.

—Ya no puedo. –murmuró con voz ronca, llena de tristeza, sin apartar sus desolados ojos de la imagen impresa en el papel.

—Lo sé. –respondió el joven frente a él, bajando la mirada derrotado.

Ryou se levantó con pesadez, sintiendo sus piernas débiles por haber estado tanto tiempo en aquella incomoda posición.

Con pasos torpes se acercó al centro de la habitación, donde un par de cajas estaban apiladas. Levantó la mirada y vio con atención lo que pendía de una de las vigas sobre su cabeza. Una larga extensión eléctrica, atada con firmeza desde el pilar hasta la viga, donde había sido afirmada para no moverse ni soltarse.

El peliblanco sintió su garganta secarse al ver el extremo que pendía sobre él.

—No tienes que hacerlo. –le dijo el joven aún frente a él, sin moverse, con tristeza. Pero Ryou parecía ignorarlo.

Cerró un momento sus ojos, respirando profundo. Al abrirlos, su vacía mirada bajó hasta su mano, viendo nuevamente la fotografía en ella, como si con ello tomase valor para seguir.

—Lo haré. Ya no soporto esto. –murmuró seguro, sin levantar la mirada y una sonrisa resignada en los lastimados labios.

—Lo sé. –murmuró el otro ocupante del lugar, separándose del muro y acercándose a Ryou con pasos lentos pero firmes. —Perdóname… por no estar contigo. –dijo con profunda tristeza, a unos pasos del peliblanco.

Volvió a respirar profundo, levantando la mirada con determinación. Subió sobre las cajas cuidando no moverlas mucho o perder el equilibrio. Alargó su mano libre hasta tomar el extremo de la extensión que pendía sobre él, rodeando con ella su delgado cuello.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y una presión estrujarle el pecho al sentir el frío cable rozarle la cálida piel del cuello. Cerró un momento sus ojos, pasando saliva duramente; sentía la boca seca pero tenía que hacer bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

El joven frente a él sólo lo veía atentamente. Sin moverse, sin decir nada. Sólo mirándolo.

Con el cable rodeando su cuello, Ryou suspiró profundo, bajando la mirada a la foto y estrujándola, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sintiendo una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla.

—Malik. –murmuró, tensando sus brazos y reteniendo el aliento.

De un movimiento hizo caer las cajas, sintiendo inmediatamente el cable tensarse sobre su cuello y con ello la desesperación por la presión y falta de aire. Instintivamente llevó su mano libre al cuello para intentan liberarse, pero era imposible. Él mismo había atado con tanta precisión el cable para evitar alguna falla.

Sus piernas se movían con desesperación intentando encontrar algún punto de apoyo, pero las cajas bajo él no lograban ni rozar las puntas de sus pies.

Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su boca abierta emitiendo quejidos por la falta de aire que comenzaba a lacerarle los pulmones.

Frente a él, el otro joven lo veía con profunda tristeza, sin moverse. Viendo como los movimientos de ese cuerpo suspendido lentamente cesaban.

—Ryou. –murmuró con tristeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Las piernas del peliblanco dejaron de moverse. La mano que había intentado liberarlo cayó pesadamente a su costado. La mano que todo el tiempo mantuvo aferrada la fotografía lentamente se abría, dejando caer el maltratado papel al polvoriento piso.

El otro joven abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo el papel arrugado, pero reconociendo de inmediato a los dos jóvenes sonrientes que en ella había. Uno de ellos era Ryou, con una amplia sonrisa alumbrando su rostro, con ojos llenos de vida y alegría, y a su lado, abrazándolo protectoramente, un joven moreno de ojos lavandas, que igual que Ryou mostraba en sus ojos vida y profundo amor por aquel a quién resguardaba en sus brazos.

El joven sintió un sollozo ahogarse en su garganta al ver la imagen, mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente.

Primer día en la escuela.

Eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto y bien sabía que todo sería un infierno. O eso creyó, hasta que al llegar al que sería su salón y el que asumió estaría vacío, un par de ojos del color del chocolate lo recibieron con una mirada extrañada, para luego relajarse y mostrar un gesto amable junto a una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. –dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno… días… –dudo un poco en contestar, pero aquella sonrisa le había hecho sentir una tranquilidad que en mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Había sido el primer día y había dado un giro como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Ese par de ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa angelical habían cambiado su día y su vida a partir de esas dos simples palabras.

El tiempo siguió su curso y de poco a poco se fue haciendo más amigo de ese par de ojos caoba, hasta que ya le eran indispensables para vivir. Ver cada día esa sonrisa angelical y ojos inocentes, escuchar su voz al decir su nombre, oler el particular aroma dulce de su cabello, sentir la suavidad de su nívea piel cuando ocasionalmente rozaba con la suya o cuando el peliblanco lo abrazaba fortuitamente mientras jugaban o charlaban. Sólo había algo que no se había atrevido a percibir con un sentido en particular: el sabor que aquel chico podría tener.

—Y cómo siempre me ignoras. –había escuchado una vocecilla reprocharle a un lado.

—No te ignoro. Sólo aguardo pacientemente hasta que dejes de hablar. –dijo con una sonrisa divertida por el gesto ofendido del peliblanco.

—O sea: me ignoras vilmente. –recalcó el otro, girando el rostro a un lado y cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

—No es cierto, Ryou. ¿Cómo podría ignorarte? –dice divertido, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro joven y apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de este.

—¿Qué fue lo último que dije? –preguntó, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Eeh… ¿qué te ignoraba? –se aventuró, porque realmente no lo recordaba.

—No tienes remedio. –se quejó rendido el otro, bajando la cabeza.

El joven en su espalda rió divertido ante la exagerada reacción de su amigo. Recargando su cabeza contra la nuca del peliblanco y volviendo a percibir ese aroma tan particular que despedían las blanquecinas hembras.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del de ojos caoba al sentir tan pegado a su cuerpo al otro, pero no hizo nada para separarse o quejarse, pues ese escalofrío lo venía sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le gustaba.

—Oye… –llamó de forma queda, levantando a penas la cabeza. —Pesas. –se queja, pero sin hacer esfuerzo alguno de mover al otro.

—Perdón. –murmuró, aún con su rostro contra la nuca del peliblanco, rodeando lentamente su cuerpo con sus brazos hasta tenerlo completamente apresado en ellos.

Ryou suspiró; medio rendido, medio quejumbroso, pero mayormente complacido por el gesto.

Sonrió, aún con su rostro entre los sedosos cabellos, apretando ligeramente más el delgado cuerpo. A Ryou no le quedó más que relajar su cuerpo y dejarse llevar.

Complacido por la docilidad del otro, movió su rostro a un lado del cuello del albino, retirando el cabello que le estorbaba, rozando a penas sus labios en la sensible piel. Pudo escuchar un ligero suspiro nervios y complacido ante su acción, sonriendo internamente antes de repetirlo, avanzando lentamente hasta su oreja. Un estremecimiento tensó el cuerpo del menor, pero pronto lo relajó, pegándose inconscientemente más al pecho del otro. Este volvió a sonreír complacido, guiando sus labios ahora a la mejilla que curiosamente sintió más cálida que el resto de la piel.

Entreabriendo sus ojos vio el rostro del que yacía atrapado en sus brazos, notando el sonrojo marcado que las mejillas presentaban y el ligero temblor del labio inferior que era mordido. Notando también que los ojos chocolate estaban ocultos tras los parpados y que fruncían ligeramente el ceño, posiblemente incomodo pero más acertadamente nervioso.

—Ryou… –le llamó, y el otro pareció sorprenderse al oír su nombre, pues nuevamente tensó ligeramente el cuerpo, entreabriendo los ojos pero sin voltear a mirarle. —Si no… si no quieres que… –buscaba las palabras para decirle que lo detuviera si no quería, pero no podía, no quería dejarlas salir de su garganta.

—No… –escuchó que murmuró en respuesta, sintiendo luego una temblorosa mano posarse sobre la suya, en el brazo del menor. —No quiero… que pares. –murmuró, nervioso, pero sujetando con firmeza la mano de su captor, girando ligeramente el rostro para verlo.

Por un momento juró que su corazón se detenía, para de repente latir con más de mil veces su ritmo normal. Sintió su rostro calentarse y estaba seguro que un ligero tono rojizo se mostraba en sus mejillas. Pero tuvo que mantener la cordura, mantenerse firme para terminar lo que había comenzado, y por lo que había estado soñando mucho tiempo.

—¿Seguro? –le preguntó, acercando su rostro al suyo.

Ryou pasó saliva con nerviosismo, pero asintió, entreabriendo ligeramente los labios y sujetando con firmeza la mano sobre su brazo.

Sonrió complacido y más encantado por el angelical rostro, desviando sus labios a la frente de este y dejar un beso en ella, para después bajar y sin mucho preámbulo depositar sus labios con los de Ryou, besándolo ligeramente para luego comenzar a profundizarlo y sintiéndose embriagado por el ultimo sentido que le faltaba experimentar con ese ángel: el del gusto.

Si le preguntaban con que sabor podría comparar el de los labios de ese ángel, simplemente ninguno en este mundo le llegaría siquiera a los talones. El sabor de los labios de Ryou, SU Ryou Bakura, simplemente era único. Y lo mejor, era de él nada más.

Todo parecía ser completa felicidad para ellos dos, pero la felicidad nunca es eterna.

Nunca les importó demostrar lo que sentía el uno por el otro en público, y esa fue la razón por la que poco a poco las muestras de desprecio y repudio comenzaron a lloverles. Cuando iban para él en particular, simplemente las ignoraba y les daba con el látigo de su indiferencia, pero cuando iban a su amado ángel, sólo había un poder en esta tierra que pudiera aplacar su furia, y ese era su Ryou. Y aunque éste decía tomarle poca importancia a lo que le dijesen, era obvio que terminaba afectado y buscando siempre refugio en los protectores brazos de su amante.

Para su desgracia, no conformes con herir con palabras, sus agresores dieron un paso adelante. Habían comenzado contra él, pero siempre terminaban mordiendo el polvo. Por lo que cambiaron su objetivo a un blanco más fácil.

—¿Dónde está? –se repetía con desesperación recorriendo los interminables pasillos de la escuela. Una presión en su pecho le decía que había algo que no andaba bien y que tenía que encontrar a Ryou lo antes posible.

Su carrera por fin lo había llevado al patio trasero de la escuela, donde cerca de una arboleda reconoció el inconfundible cabello blanquecino, de pie, dándole la espalda.

—¡Ryou! –gritó aliviado, corriendo con fuerzas renovadas hasta él. —Te estaba buscando. –dijo con la voz agitada, pero el peliblanco no se giró a verlo. —¿Ryou? –lo volvió a llamar con preocupación, tomándolo de los hombros para hacerlo voltear.

El corazón se le detuvo al ver el angelical rostro con aquellas marcas rojas en la comisura de sus labios y un marcado golpe sobre el ojo izquierdo. Reparó entonces en las ropas aterradas y ligeramente rasgadas que traía el peliblanco.

—Fueron ellos. –murmuró con furia contenida, sintiendo la sangre hervirle como la lava, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, intentando contener el mar de maldiciones y juramentos de venganza que a su mente llegaban y que su garganta luchaba por expulsar.

Unos delgados brazos rodeando su cintura lograron apagar por completo ese volcán que en él intentaba emerger. Sus ojos empañados de ira voltearon a ver a Ryou, que con cristalinos ojos suplicantes sólo pedían refugio una vez más.

—Lo siento… –dijo con un hilo de voz culpable. —Perdóname… por no estar contigo… –rodeó el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, sin lastimarlo. Tratando de calmar su furia e impotencia para calmar el silencioso llanto que hacía temblar el cuerpo de su ángel. —Perdón, Ryou… perdóname… –pedía, sintiendo lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Ryou no dijo nada, sólo se abrazó con más fuerza a él, aferrándose a su protector, a su amigo y ahora amante. A la persona que más amaba y por la que daría todo, como estaba seguro que él lo daría por el bienestar suyo.

Y no sé equivocó. Puesto que hasta su vida ofreció con la condición de que dejaran a Ryou tranquilo. Un trato que creyó justo, pero que al ser hecho con seres tan despreciables como con los que había tratado, era más que obvio que ellos no cumplirían con su palabra al verse libres de estorbos como él.

Lo último que recordó fue la lluvia de golpes a todo su cuerpo, sin saber realmente si eran de una sola persona o más (lo que al final había sido comprobado). Un golpe, certero y casi fatal en la cabeza lo había dejado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, o tal vez segundos. No estaba seguro de nada, ni siquiera de sentir dolor. Sólo una presión en su pecho, en su corazón, al presentir que su sacrificio sería en vano y que no podría proteger a su ángel después de eso.

Un zumbido insistente fue lo primero que su cerebro registró. Luego, el dolor. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su torso y vientre, su rostro y cabeza. Intentó moverse un poco pero cada milímetro de su cuerpo gritó de dolor. Su garganta lo hubiese hecho también de no ser bloqueada por alguna especie de tubo que se lo impedía. Intentó abrir los ojos pero sólo un blanco resplandor se veía alrededor.

—¡Por favor! –escuchó una voz gritar, haciéndosele muy familiar. —¡Por favor, déjeme pasar! ¡Se los suplico! –gritaba con desesperación, seguramente llorando, aquella voz.

La conocía, la conocía bien. Pero aquel tono tan triste, tan desesperado y desgarrador, eran tan ajeno a esa persona que de pronto ocupó su mente.

Volvió a intentar abrir sus ojos con pesadez, tratando de ver más allá de ese resplandor cegador. Logrando por fin ver algunas figuras en el techo y sus costados. Maquinas, sueros, monitores, un respirador.

—¡Por favor! –escuchó una vez más esa suplicante voz. Busco fuerzas de alguna parte de su cuerpo que no doliera y giró débilmente el rostro a un costado, de donde provenía la voz.

Unos metros alejado de él se encontraba Ryou, forcejeando con hombre vestido de bata blanca que le cerraba el paso. El rostro de su angelical amante se encontraba lleno de lágrimas, con un claro golpe marcado en su ojo izquierdo y el labio inferior cortado. Luchaba con desesperación para librarse de los brazos del medico, pero era obvio que no podía.

—¡Déjeme entrar con él! –gritó una ultima vez, logrando librare de los brazos de aquel hombre para acercarse al lecho donde su amante yacía.

Con amargas lagrimas de dolor se acercó hasta él, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente al ver los incontables golpes y fracturas que tenía. Su rostro casi desfigurado y su cabeza casi cubierta por vendajes. Cables y delgados tubos adheridos desde su cuerpo hasta los monitores y sueros que tenía a los costados.

—Por Dios… –sollozó con fuerza, cubriéndose la boca. —¿Por qué? ¿por qué te hicieron esto? –cayó de rodillas a su lado, estrujando en sus manos las blancas sábanas, ahogando su llanto y lagrimas en ellas. —Perdóname… perdóname por ser débil… por no estar contigo… por ser un carga… perdóname… –decía con desesperación.

El médico que momentos antes lo había intentado detener prefirió dejar al joven desahogarse, saliendo de la habitación pero dejando la puerta entreabierta por cualquier caso.

El corazón se le partía lentamente al ver a su amado ángel tan dolido, tan abatido y sin poder reconfortarlo como lo hacía.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que fueran necesarias y sin importar el daño que tenía, levantó su mano y la colocó suavemente entre los blanquecinos cabellos, sintiendo a pesar del vendaje y entumecimiento la suavidad que estos conservaban.

Ryou levantó el rostro, aún lloroso, de entre las sábanas para verlo.

—Malik. –murmuró, levantando el rostro por completo y tomando la mano del moreno entre las suyas. —Te pondrás bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó, con voz esperanzadora. —Lo harás, ¿cierto? Saldrás de ésta también, como siempre, ¿verdad? –más lagrimas surcaban sus ya rojas mejillas, estrechando temblorosamente la fría mano de su amante.

Malik intentó sonreír, sintiendo su vista nublarse y las fuerzas acabársele.

—Malik. –llamó desesperado el peliblanco, sujetando la mano que lentamente se resbalaba de las suyas mientras el pitido incesante de las maquinas se aceleraba. —¡Malik! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Malik! –gritó desesperado, sintiendo como intentaba ser apartado del cuerpo de moreno. —¡NO! ¡MALIK!

Su voz hizo eco por el lugar, opacando por un momento el insistente sonido de una vida acabarse y de un par de corazones romperse.

Después de eso, aquel angelical rostro que una vez vio al entrar al salón, desapareció. Dejando en su lugar una sombría y triste mirada, y unos labios siempre lastimados.

El Ryou Bakura que conoció se había perdido en alguna parte entre las sombras de su luto, su tristeza, soledad y amargura. Nada parecía devolver la vida a esos bellos ojos chocolates, ya que nada había conseguido devolverle la vida a su amado Malik.

Desde su partida, la vida de Ryou se volvió un calvario. No dormía, no salía, no comía. Y las pocas ocasiones en que habían logrado convencerlo de asistir a la escuela, regresaba con golpes en el rostro y cuerpo, las ropas mal puestas y en partes manchadas de sangre y otro nauseabundo líquido blanquecino. Pero el peliblanco no decía nada, sólo llegaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin dejar que alguna se derramara. Se encerraba en el baño por horas, dejando salir quejidos de dolor y ahogados sollozos hasta terminar, para luego encerrarse en su habitación en penumbras, sólo sosteniendo entre sus manos una fotografía.

Tiempo después los responsables de la muerte de Malik Ishtar fueron capturados, siendo condenados también por los abusos contra Ryou Bakura. Eso, al menos, había dado un descanso al peliblanco, pero no la paz.

En su depresión y desesperación, una noche, intentó cortarse las venas. Pero su debilidad se lo impidió, llegando sólo a lacerarse los brazos y perder mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente para morir. Fue en esos momentos, en que la mente se ve cubierta por el velo mortal, que una presencia, unos brazos protectores rodearon su cuerpo, murmurando palabras de perdón y que trataban de reconfortar al peliblanco, hasta que este cayó por completo en las sombras. Despertando días después en una camilla de hospital, con sueros y bolsas de sangre ajena corriendo por sus venas, se dio cuenta de quién lo había protegido en aquel momento.

—Ryou… perdóname por dejarte. –murmuró el moreno con la voz quebrada.

Se había acercado hasta el cuerpo inerte del peliblanco, tratando de tomar su mano y acercando sus labios a ella, pero sin percibir signo alguno de vida circular en sus venas.

—Es mi culpa… –murmuró con arrepentimiento.

—No lo es. Nunca lo fue. –dijo una voz amable a su espalda.

Lentamente se separó del cuerpo, volteando su mirada a quien estaba detrás de él.

—Ryou. –dijo con voz melancólica, acercándose a él.

—Sabía que estarías conmigo. –su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna cayó a sus mejillas. —Lo sabía. –sollozó ante de lanzarse a los brazos del moreno que lo recibió sin dudarlo, estrechando el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, de forma protectora como antaño.

—Nunca te dejé, pero no podía hacer nada, ni ayudarte ni mostrarte que estaba aquí. —dijo arrepentido, hundiendo el rostro entre las hebras de cabello y sintiéndolas tan suaves como antes.

—No te culpes por mí. Yo ya no podía aguantar más sin ti. Y aquella vez, cuando intenté cortarme las venas, sentí que estabas conmigo, que fuiste tú quién me protegió. Por eso ahora no quería que hubiera fallas, porque sabía que estarías aquí, para recibirme, protegerme como siempre lo hiciste. –decía entre sollozos, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del moreno. —No podía esperar, ya no podía.

—Hubiera querido que esperaras un poco. No quería que terminaras así. –dice arrepentido, acariciando los suaves cabellos para alejar un poco el cuerpo del peliblanco del suyo.

Los delgados brazos mostraban largos brazaletes negros, cubriendo desde la muñeca hasta casi llegar al codo. Cubriendo así las incontables marcas que en la nívea piel se quedaron al intentar suicidarse. Un collar alto del mismo material negro cubría parte del cuello de Ryou, dejando a penas que sobresalgan unas finas marcas en la blanca piel. Las marcas que aquel cable le había dejado al quitarle la vida.

—No podía esperar… perdóname… –murmuró, bajando la mirada triste.

—No importa eso ya. –le acaricia la mejilla, levantando suavemente su rostro. —Ahora comenzaremos todo. Y esta vez no te dejaré. Nunca. –afirma, sonriéndole y acercando lentamente su rostro al de Ryou, sellando su promesa con un beso que a ambos les supo amargo por la muerte, pero dulce a la vez como el amor eterno.

**

* * *

**

Notas finales:

Kyay! Cuando lo hice en el cuadernos no me dieron ganas de llorar, hasta ahora que lo edito y reviso. Que triste! Pobres de mis dos amores! Y perdón! Les hice sufrir! Pero, oigan, no por nada es _**Angst**__shipping _xD (**angst=angustia). **Pues bueno, me siento satisfecha por este shot que, MILAGROSAMENTE!, pude escribir y terminar en UN DÍA! Wow, en serio me sorprendo! Este será mi año! Lo presiento!

En fin, espero no haber herido a muchas/os con mi fic y este final, aunque lo que le pasa a Ryou da pie a otra historia, aún tengo que pensarla bien. So, espero sus comentarios. Si me dicen honestamente que también les dieron ganas de llorar, les comprendo TwT.

Comentario, criticas, pedidos especiales, etc. Son gustosamente recibidos.

Ja ne! ^^~


End file.
